Best Dressed or Worst Dressed?
by kimski
Summary: School dance theme anything goes, but who will go to far?
1. Default Chapter

At school just before the bell rings.  
  
"Reminder students your book report is due on the 14th and also there is a school dance being held next week and the theme is "Anything goes" so I am guessing that means dress up in any thing you want. Well have a nice weekend deciding what to go as. Class dismissed."  
  
"Gordo, Mirander, wait up!" Yelled Lizzie. " Oh there you are Lizzie we thought you left us" said Gordo. "No I was just asking the teacher if there is a prize for best dressed, I mean usually the school gives out prizes like that." "Well is there?" asked Gordo anxiously. "Yea only she says it is a surprise." "Oh great" said Mirander. "Now we will all get worked up in trying to win first prize, and it will be some thing really stupid like a history book, I mean last year it was a $5 voucher for new gray lead pencils." "Yea but it will be fun anyway Mirander" said Lizzie. "It's another excuse to go shopping!" "Oh great" murmured Gordo. "I got to go guys call me tonight ok, bye Gordo, bye Mirander!"  
  
"Hello Lizzie speaking" "Hi its Mirander" "Oh hi I was wondering when you would call" "Hang on Lizzie I am ringing Gordo so we can have a three way, I am putting you on hold" "ok don't be long" "I am back Lizzie, I got Gordo's answering machine" "Ok then he is probably on the internet" "Ok lets go on!" "Ok cya" "Bye"  
  
Lizzie123: Hi Gordo we knew you would be on line!  
  
Gordo#1": Yea well I am trying to finish my book report.  
  
Mirander67: Hi guys!  
  
Lizzie123: Hey.  
  
Gordo#1: Hey.  
  
Lizzie123: So have you guys decided what you are going to go to the dance as?  
  
Mirander67: Yea I think I will go as super woman, it really suits me don't you think?  
  
Lizzie123: Where are you going to get a costume for that?  
  
Gordo#1: Easy just where tights with underwear over it!  
  
Mirander67: Ha ha Gordo. I actually already have it. My uncle gave me a huge box of costumes that were used for a play he directed. He gave them to me last spring but I only just pulled them out. And the super woman one is the only one that fits.  
  
Lizzie123: Gordo what are you going as?  
  
Gordo#1: I dunno, I will probably whip something up the night before.  
  
Lizzie123: I could have guessed.  
  
Mirander67: What about you Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie123: Well I thought the three of us could go shopping tomorrow?  
  
Mirander67: Yea sure how about at Peter's ice cream shop at 10:30?  
  
Lizzie123: Sounds good.  
  
Gordo: Yea whateva. 


	2. Finding an outfit

10:30am at Peter's Ice cream shop.  
  
"Oh my god, Gordo what are you wearing?" asked Lizzie and Miranda in fits of laughter. "Clothes" replied Gordo. "I'm sorry Gordo but I just don't think a very bright orange T-shirt goes with a yellow jacket and green shorts" giggled Miranda. "Well they were the only clothes in my draws, see I dump all my clothes on the floor and then at the end of the week I put them in the wash which leaves me with no clothes. Anyway I thought we were shopping not criticizing my clothes." "Yea ok where shall we start?" asked Lizzie. "Well have you picked out something to go as?" asked Miranda. "Not really." Replied Lizzie. "How about a lollipop lady?" said Gordo. "Well every year Kate wins with some outfit that attracts all the boys, so I was thinking maybe if I outdo her, then the teachers will see mine is better and choose me!" "So basically you want to dress up in a very small piece of clothing?" asked Gordo concerned. "Not so much that just something heaps better!" said Lizzie. "How about a Mummy they only wear toilet paper!" suggested Gordo looking very pleased with himself coming up with such an idea. "Um I don't think so..Gordo." said Miranda. "I've got it!" yelled Lizzie. "I will go as a Hula girl, with the flowers around my neck and those grassy skirts and some sort of bikini top." "Let's get searching!" said Miranda.  
  
Meanwhile Kate and friends are sitting down on a seat at the shopping mall when they see Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie always has good costumes and ideas but she just doesn't use it." Said Kate. "Just to make sure she doesn't win I want you guys to find out what she is going as."  
  
"Lizzie lets try that knew costume shop that opened up!" said Miranda. "Ok coming Gordo?" asked Lizzie. "Yea I will meet you there I am just going to look at this game shop" said Gordo "Gordo, Gordo" two girls shouted at him. Gordo turned around "Do I know you?" replied Gordo. "Oh where Kate's friends, we just wanted to know what Lizzie is going as to the dance." "And why would I tell you?" "Cause we will by you a hotdog and drink!" they replied pulling out the drink and hotdog behind their backs. "Deal!" Gordo replied not thinking. "Give me give me give me!" as he tried grabbing them but tripped over his own feet. "First you have to tell us what she is going as!" "Oh she is going as a hula girl." Gordo said still spying the mouthwatering treats. "Thanks." Replied the girls passing him the food. "Anytime!" Gordo shouted after them.  
  
"So found anything yet?" Gordo asked Lizzie. "Gordo where did you get that food, I thought you had no money?" asked Miranda. "Oh Kate's friends bought it for me." Replied Gordo with a mouthful of food. "And why did they buy you a hotdog and drink?" asked Lizzie a little worried. "Oh we made a deal I tell them what you are going as to the dance and they buy me hotdog and drink!" "GORDO" shouted Miranda and Lizzie. "Why in god's name did you do that?" Now Kate will go as it with an even better costume. Gordo's face dropped "whoops." He said guilty. 


	3. Gordo you did me a favor!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Lizzie Mcguire Show.  
  
Lizzie: Actually Gordo.this could be some fun!  
  
Miranda: What are you talking about? We all know that Kate will end up having a better costume than us!  
  
Lizzie: No I have a plan.  
  
Gordo thought to him self he did something good for a change, not that he knew how it was good.  
  
Miranda: Can you please tell me what's going on here?  
  
Lizzie: Well it's obvious that Kate will go as any thing I go as, right?  
  
Miranda: Right. Your point exactly?  
  
Lizzie: Well if I change into something really stupid then she will copy then before we go to the dance I will change back into the hula girl. Is that a good plan or what?  
  
Miranda: Perfect.  
  
Gordo: Do I get an award of some sort for my excellence?  
  
Lizzie: Well considering you did help me I guess so.  
  
Gordo: Oh goody! What's my surprise?  
  
Lizzie: Respect.  
  
Gordo: Oh ok.  
  
Lizzie: So let's think of a really stupid costume.  
  
Gordo: Oh I know a perfect one!  
  
Miranda, Lizzie: What?  
  
Gordo: She should go as her self!  
  
Lizzie: As much as I agree with you Gordo, I think we should head along the lines of embarrassment not Horror!  
  
Miranda: How about a vegetable?  
  
Lizzie: A vegetable?  
  
Miranda: Yeah like a Parsnip?  
  
Lizzie: Hmmm I hear what your saying Miranda.  
  
Gordo: I could just imagine it!  
  
Lizzie: Ok then it's settled. Parsnip it is. 


	4. Costumes Costumes and more Costumes!

Hey guys thanks 4 the reviews.  
  
Lizzie: Ok so how do we get Kate to know that I am now going as a Parsnip?  
  
Miranda: Hmm I don't know, Gordo you should know since you easily told Kate the last one!  
  
Gordo: Hey I meant to do that!  
  
Miranda: Whatever!  
  
Lizzie: I have an Idea!  
  
Back with Kate and Friends.  
  
Kate: So guys I need you to find out the sort of Hula outfit she is wearing so I can top it off!  
  
Friend 1.: Is that Gordo over there on the seat crying?  
  
Kate: Go cheer him up and get him to spit out what Lizzie's wearing!  
  
Friend 2 and Friend 1 sit next to Gordo.  
  
Friend 2.: What's wrong Gordo?  
  
Gordo: Oh it's horrible! You don't want to here! I am ashamed! This is the worst thing you could imagine!!!!!!  
  
Friend 1.: Tell us we will understand!  
  
Friend 2.: Is it that horrible Lizzie being nasty to you?  
  
Gordo: No it's so much worse than that.  
  
Friend 2.: Then spill.  
  
Gordo: Ok be prepared though! I told you that Lizzie is going as a Hula girl but I lied! She is going as a Parsnip! I didn't want to tell you but after I ate the food you gave me I had this terrible guilt inside me! Am I forgiven?  
  
Friend 1.: Yes of course Gordo.  
  
Gordo: You guys are so sweet! 


	5. Costume fitting

Gordo: Too easy!  
  
Lizzie: I wonder what Kate's thinking!  
  
Miranda: I can't wait to see her turn up!  
  
Kate and friends!  
  
Friend 1: We have news for you!  
  
Kate: Really?  
  
Friend 2: Yeah!  
  
Kate: Well spit it out!  
  
Friend 1: Gordo lied to us Lizzie isn't going as a Hula girl!  
  
Kate: Well what is she going as?  
  
Friend 2: A Parsnip!  
  
Kate: A parsnip? As in the vegetable?  
  
Friend 1: You bet ya!  
  
Kate: Well I would have rather gone as a Hula girl but no big deal this is easy.  
  
Friend 2: How do you mean?  
  
Kate: One of my uncles is a director for ads and not long ago he did a vegetable add so he has all these good costumes.  
  
Friend 1: Well we know who will look better out of you and Lizzie!  
  
Kate: Well lets go then.  
  
Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda.  
  
Lizzie: Ok guys help me find a costume!  
  
Gordo: How about that costume shop that opened up!  
  
Miranda: I know where it is follow me.  
  
They follow Miranda and find the costume shop.  
  
Shop assistant: Can I help you?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah I was wondering if you have any Hula girl costumes?  
  
Shop assistant: A matter of fact we have.  
  
Lizzie: Cool.  
  
Shop assistant: I will see if we have your size.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you.  
  
Shop assistant: Try this.  
  
Lizzie walked into the changing rooms.  
  
She thought to her self-the skirt looked really cool but the top was sort of a bikini type top but she didn't fit it. It was way too big for her.  
  
Lizzie: If only I had a bigger chest!  
  
Shop assistant: Come out and show us.  
  
Lizzie thought to herself I cant come out Gordo will see that I need a small size top what will he think?  
  
Lizzie: Um I don't think I will.  
  
Miranda: Oh Lizzie don't be silly you're not fat!  
  
Lizzie: No it's not that.  
  
Shop assistant: Is the top too small?  
  
Lizzie: Uh not exactly.  
  
Shop assistant: Oh I understand it's much too big for you! I will see what I can find.  
  
How embarrassing.  
  
After Lizzie tried the smaller size that fitted and she purchased it and walked out red faced not looking at Gordo.  
  
Gordo: So um Lizzie you didn't show us does it look good?  
  
Lizzie: Yes it looks very good and I did fit that size I just thought that a smaller size would be better.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie I don't care that it was way too big for you. I think that you are a good size. Not that I look or any thing, um I am going to be quiet now forget I said anything. 


	6. Getting ready

Lizzie walked through the door at home.  
  
Lizzie: I'm home everyone.  
  
Jo: Oh hi Lizzie! So show me your costume!  
  
Lizzie pulled out her new outfit.  
  
Jo: Oh that's so cute!  
  
Lizzie: Yeah its great. I think I have a good chance of winning.  
  
Jo: I have a flower head piece if you want to borrow it.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah that will be great mum.  
  
Jo: So what's Kate going as?  
  
Lizzie giggled.  
  
Lizzie: Why do you ask?  
  
Jo: Well she always seems to win these things.  
  
Lizzie: (Giggle) I have a funny feeling she won't this year.  
  
Ring Ring Ring Ring  
  
Lizzie: Oh I'll get that it will be Miranda.  
  
Jo: You spent all day with her haven't you talked enough?  
  
Lizzie: Nope.  
  
Jo: (Sigh)  
  
Lizzie: Hello Lizzie speaking.  
  
Miranda: Hey again.  
  
Lizzie: Oh hey.  
  
Miranda: Hey did Gordo tell you what he was going as?  
  
Lizzie: No he will probably go as him self.  
  
Miranda: Oh ok well my Super woman costume is ready to go.  
  
Lizzie: Cool as.  
  
Miranda: Well I have to go I will see you on Monday.  
  
Lizzie: Catch you later!  
  
Monday at school.  
  
Gordo: Hi guys.  
  
Miranda: Hey  
  
Lizzie: Hi Gordo.  
  
Miranda: So what are you going as?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah you must of thought of something by now.  
  
Gordo: Oh right.  
  
Miranda: So what is it?  
  
Gordo: I'm still thinking.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo! It's tonight!  
  
Gordo: I am fully aware of that.  
  
Lizzie: Just don't embarrass us.  
  
Gordo: Hey I am not the one going as Super woman or a Hula girl.  
  
Miranda: That's right cause you don't what you're going as!  
  
Lizzie: Ok guys my bus is here to go home. Meet me at my house all ready at 5:00pm ok?  
  
Gordo: You can count on me. (Cheesy grin)  
  
Miranda: Sure thing.  
  
Lizzie's house.  
  
Lizzie dumps her bag on the ground grabs an apple and heads upstairs.  
  
She jumped in the shower.  
  
When she got out she headed to her bedroom to get changed.  
  
She glanced at the clock it read 4:50pm.  
  
She kept walking and then stopped, turned and screamed!  
  
Lizzie: I only have 10 minutes before Gordo and Miranda get here! I didn't know I was that long in the shower!  
  
Lizzie throws her costume on and runs around like mad.  
  
(Giggle) (Giggle)  
  
She stopped because she swear she heard laughter.  
  
It was coming from outside the door.  
  
She opened it to see two faces staring up at her. Matt and Lanny.  
  
Lizzie: What are you twits looking at?  
  
Lizzie: Come on tell me I can take a joke.  
  
Matt: Do you really want to know?  
  
Lizzie: Yes! Now quit joking around and tell me!  
  
Matt: I don't think I heard a please at all?  
  
Lizzie: Hurry up and tell me other wise I will call mum!  
  
Matt: Ok get ready to sprint Lanny.  
  
Lanny shook his head.  
  
Matt: We put your clock an hour ahead!  
  
Matt and Lanny sprinted down the hall laughing.  
  
Lizzie sprinted after them. After about five minutes of running around a table after them Jo walked in.  
  
Jo: Cut it out all of you. Matt, Lanny go play out side. Lizzie here is the headpiece I was talking about.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks. 


	7. hidden behind bushes

Lizzie walked through the door at home.  
  
Lizzie: I'm home everyone.  
  
Jo: Oh hi Lizzie! So show me your costume!  
  
Lizzie pulled out her new outfit.  
  
Jo: Oh that's so cute!  
  
Lizzie: Yeah its great. I think I have a good chance of winning.  
  
Jo: I have a flower head piece if you want to borrow it.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah that will be great mum.  
  
Jo: So what's Kate going as?  
  
Lizzie giggled.  
  
Lizzie: Why do you ask?  
  
Jo: Well she always seems to win these things.  
  
Lizzie: (Giggle) I have a funny feeling she won't this year.  
  
Ring Ring Ring Ring  
  
Lizzie: Oh I'll get that it will be Miranda.  
  
Jo: You spent all day with her haven't you talked enough?  
  
Lizzie: Nope.  
  
Jo: (Sigh)  
  
Lizzie: Hello Lizzie speaking.  
  
Miranda: Hey again.  
  
Lizzie: Oh hey.  
  
Miranda: Hey did Gordo tell you what he was going as?  
  
Lizzie: No he will probably go as him self.  
  
Miranda: Oh ok well my Super woman costume is ready to go.  
  
Lizzie: Cool as.  
  
Miranda: Well I have to go I will see you on Monday.  
  
Lizzie: Catch you later!  
  
Monday at school.  
  
Gordo: Hi guys.  
  
Miranda: Hey  
  
Lizzie: Hi Gordo.  
  
Miranda: So what are you going as?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah you must of thought of something by now.  
  
Gordo: Oh right.  
  
Miranda: So what is it?  
  
Gordo: I'm still thinking.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo! It's tonight!  
  
Gordo: I am fully aware of that.  
  
Lizzie: Just don't embarrass us.  
  
Gordo: Hey I am not the one going as Super woman or a Hula girl.  
  
Miranda: That's right cause you don't what you're going as!  
  
Lizzie: Ok guys my bus is here to go home. Meet me at my house all ready at 5:00pm ok?  
  
Gordo: You can count on me. (Cheesy grin)  
  
Miranda: Sure thing.  
  
Lizzie's house.  
  
Lizzie dumps her bag on the ground grabs an apple and heads upstairs.  
  
She jumped in the shower.  
  
When she got out she headed to her bedroom to get changed.  
  
She glanced at the clock it read 4:50pm.  
  
She kept walking and then stopped, turned and screamed!  
  
Lizzie: I only have 10 minutes before Gordo and Miranda get here! I didn't know I was that long in the shower!  
  
Lizzie throws her costume on and runs around like mad.  
  
(Giggle) (Giggle)  
  
She stopped because she swear she heard laughter.  
  
It was coming from outside the door.  
  
She opened it to see two faces staring up at her. Matt and Lanny.  
  
Lizzie: What are you twits looking at?  
  
Lizzie: Come on tell me I can take a joke.  
  
Matt: Do you really want to know?  
  
Lizzie: Yes! Now quit joking around and tell me!  
  
Matt: I don't think I heard a please at all?  
  
Lizzie: Hurry up and tell me other wise I will call mum!  
  
Matt: Ok get ready to sprint Lanny.  
  
Lanny shook his head.  
  
Matt: We put your clock an hour ahead!  
  
Matt and Lanny sprinted down the hall laughing.  
  
Lizzie sprinted after them. After about five minutes of running around a table after them Jo walked in.  
  
Jo: Cut it out all of you. Matt, Lanny go play out side. Lizzie here is the headpiece I was talking about.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks.  
  
Lizzie was ready by 4:00pm all thanks to the boys and now she had an hour spare.  
  
Lizzie: A bit of t.v wouldn't hurt.  
  
Lizzie turned on the t.v. Ok I don't want to watch this animal program, I am not in the mood for game shows so that leaves me with Sesame Street.  
  
After an hour of Sesame Street she heard a knock at the door.  
  
Lizzie sprinted to it.  
  
Gordo: Hi Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: . . .. ...  
  
Gordo: I see you're speechless.  
  
Lizzie: Please doesn't tell me that's your costume.  
  
Gordo: Hate to brake it to you but you're correct it is my costume.  
  
Lizzie: Your going as a sheet!  
  
Gordo: No a ghost I just haven't cut the holes for the eyes in it yet can I borrow some scissors?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah whatever Gordo. Gordo this competition well I don't think you will win.  
  
Gordo: Me neither. Lizzie: Ok as long as you know.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo sat on the couch and waited for Miranda.  
  
Lizzie noticed that Gordo was staring at her.  
  
Lizzie: Stop staring at me Gordo.  
  
Gordo: I was not staring!  
  
Lizzie: You were totally staring!  
  
Gordo: You wish!  
  
Lizzie: I can't believe that you David Gordon are denying the truth, since when did you start denying the truth?  
  
Gordo: Don't put all that pressure on me!  
  
Lizzie: So you were staring at me?  
  
Gordo: I never said that!  
  
Lizzie: It's sounds like it!  
  
Gordo: Ok caught me red handed! I was staring at you!  
  
Lizzie: Why?  
  
Gordo: Well look at you, you look beautiful.  
  
Gordo turned is head and blushed. Wait he thought to himself I can blush as much as I want I have a sheet over my head!  
  
Lizzie: Thanks Gordo, you know I would say something to you but it's hard to talk to some one with a sheet over there eyes.  
  
Gordo: I understand.  
  
Suddenly there was a burst through the door.  
  
Miranda: Hey guys! AHHHHH what is that?  
  
Lizzie: That would be Gordo.  
  
Miranda walked over to Gordo.  
  
Miranda: Ha ha this is a joke right?  
  
Gordo: No not really.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie have you explained to him that there is no chance of him winning.  
  
Gordo: I am not the one with underwear over my tights.  
  
Miranda: Hey I'm superwoman don't bag me. Gordo: What time does this thing start?  
  
Lizzie: 6:00pm and it's 5:15pm let's grab something to eat and then go.  
  
At the school dance.  
  
Lizzie: Ok guys behind this bush. Ok good we are early. No one is here yet they are still setting up. We need to know when Kate is here so she can go in first and then we will go in very last. Then they will shut the doors and it will begin.  
  
Miranda: But when she see's you won't she just run home?  
  
Lizzie: Didn't you read the notice?  
  
Miranda: No.  
  
Gordo: No  
  
Lizzie: You can't go home unless your parents come to pick you up! And I couldn't help overhearing Kate at school today. Apparently her parents have gone out tonight. So she can't call them.  
  
Gordo: Luck I bought my trust camera!  
  
Miranda: I don't see it.  
  
Gordo: It's under the sheet in a pocket around my waist.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo you are a nutter!  
  
Miranda: Here come a few people.  
  
After about 15 people walk in Miranda spots something.  
  
Miranda: Is that her walking down the street?  
  
Gordo: Yes! Oh my god look at her I have to admit that is a pretty good Parsnip out fit!  
  
Lizzie: Get your camera out Gordo.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie are rolling on the ground in fits of laughter.  
  
Lizzie: Look she can't get in the door because the top of the parsnip is too tall.  
  
The three of them giggled until their stomachs ached.  
  
Lizzie: I think everyone is in there.  
  
Miranda: Yeah I can't see anyone else.  
  
Lizzie: I wonder if Kate is having a great time waddling around in a Parsnip!  
  
Miranda: Come on let's buy our tickets and head inside. 


	8. Good one Kate!

Kate: Where is that Lizzie? I want to see her face when she sees how much better my Parsnip outfit is then hers!  
  
Friend 2: Oh my god!  
  
Friend 1: Uh oh.  
  
Kate: What?  
  
Friend 1: Don't turn around.  
  
Kate turned around and she saw Lizzie walk in with Miranda and some one covered in a sheet on each of her sides. Everything turned to slow motion. Lizzie was not in a Parsnip outfit she was in the hula girl outfit. It looked so good on her the skirt was swaying her hair was all curly.  
  
Lizzie: Nice costume Kate.  
  
Miranda: Yeah where did you come up with that idea? (Smirk)  
  
Kate: Uh um.I.  
  
Lizzie: Speechless are we?  
  
Kate: Well at least I don't have a sheet over my head!  
  
Miranda: No you're right you have a Parsnip!  
  
Kate: This isn't fare!  
  
Miranda: Come on guys let's go dance.  
  
Kate turned around.  
  
Friend 1: We are so sorry.  
  
Kate: No I should of guessed you two don't have the brains to do one simple thing for me.  
  
Friend 2: Oh give us a brake Kate!  
  
Kate: What was that?  
  
Friend 2: I'm sorry?  
  
Kate: That's more like it. We are going to get that Lizzie McGuire back!  
  
Friend 1: What do you have in mind?  
  
Kate: You will see.  
  
Miranda: Hey guys I am going to get some drinks do you guys want some?  
  
Gordo: Sure.  
  
Lizzie: Do you want some help?  
  
Miranda: Nah I am fine. Gordo: So.um Lizzie do you want to dance?  
  
Lizzie: Sure.  
  
Gordo: Cool.  
  
Gordo wrapped his arms around Lizzie's waist and Lizzie wrapped her arms around Gordo's warm neck.  
  
Gordo: You know you look really swell tonight Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Swell? Where did you come up with that one?  
  
Gordo: Um I don't know.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo could I ask you a favor?  
  
Gordo: Sure what is it?  
  
Lizzie: Could you please take the sheet of your head?  
  
Gordo: Oh um yeah ok.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo are you blushing?  
  
Gordo: No um it's sunburn!  
  
Lizzie: Since when was the sun out?  
  
Gordo: Oh you know now and then.  
  
Lizzie concentrated hard on Gordo's eyes to try and work out what he was thinking. She felt something inside of her that she has never felt before.  
  
Gordo's mind was racing. Tell her that you like her go on don't be stupid.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Yes?  
  
Gordo: Um I know you might think I am crazy but I kinda.well was wondering.if  
  
Lizzie: Yes!  
  
Gordo: What?  
  
Lizzie: Yes!  
  
Gordo: You don't know what the question was!  
  
Lizzie: Well then Gordo will go out with me?  
  
Gordo: Am I dreaming?  
  
Lizzie: No.  
  
Gordo: Then HELL YEAH! Gordo: I mean.you know. that would be cool.  
  
Lizzie was about to kiss Gordo when the teacher's voice went through the microphone.  
  
Teacher: Ok and now for the winner! We have decided that we should give the award to the most creative costume. This years costume award goes to.David Gordon!  
  
Their was silence in the hall.  
  
Kate: Gordork? He used a sheet of his bed!  
  
Teacher: Yes and it is very creative!  
  
Gordo walked up onto the platform.  
  
Teacher: And the mystery prize this year is a Encyclopedia Book and a $25 voucher for Peter's Ice cream shop.  
  
Gordo: Yeah!  
  
Gordo: I mean thanks.  
  
Kate: I could have dressed up in a sheet anyday!  
  
The End.  
  
Hey guys I hoped you liked it it was a silly ending but I am trying 2 finish of 2 others so I would appreciate your understanding.  
  
Read my other stories and tell me what you think. Thanx again Kimmy. 


End file.
